


Twister is Best When Played by Two (But Sex is Always Better

by Kawaii4lyfe



Series: Friday Game night [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Eren Yeager, Dom Levi, Dom/sub, Idk they have butt sex on a twister mat, Levi wears booty shorts, M/M, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), and calls Eren names, bc I'm the author and can make stupid weird decisions, eren is always horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii4lyfe/pseuds/Kawaii4lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren was going to study, he really was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twister is Best When Played by Two (But Sex is Always Better

'Get over to my place, shitty brat, I want to see you.' Well ,now I need to take a break from studying. College really is hard and I think I heard somewhere that taking breaks during studying is good for you. I'm just being healthy. That's what I told myself as I packed my bag in a hurry to get to Levi's place. 

Books? Check.  
Clothes? Check.  
Toothbrush? Check.  
Ready to see my ridiculously adorable, sexy boyfriend? Double-fucking-check. 

I got in my shitty car and prayed that it would start, okay it was a really shitty old car, just don't tell Armin I admitted to that. It started with barley a hitch and I was on my way. 

 

It doesn't take long to get to my angry munchicins apartment, thank every god and deity out there. He buzzes me in with only a hand full of words which is the norm for Levi but when I opened the door I was not greeted with the norm. Levi is wearing fucking booty shorts and thigh highs, not that I mind it's just going to make it awkward if he just wants to talk and I get a boner. 

"Hey Count Noobula," he says in a teasing voice.  
"Wouldn't Dorkula make more sense?" I ask because his name calling game is not on point  
"No, shut up and come over here, shit face." He demands this of me, my boy friend is such a fucking diva. 

I plop down on the love seat next to him and then he blurts, "Do you want to play Twister? I know we promised that we wouldn't let Hanji help with date ideas after last times disaster ,but I couldn't think of anything, you know I'm shit at this, so I had to ask and the idea didn't sound too bad and yeah..." Sometimes Levi rambles because he is the furthest from being smooth.  
"Yeah sure, where is the mat?" I agree without thinking about the fact that we will be in close proximity and he is still wearing those shorts and one of my black muscle shirts that hangs baggily an almost hides the shorts when he stands. Wowsers what did I get myself into? 

"Right here," he mumbles as he pulls out the twister box. Did he buy twister just for this? What a fucking dweeb, I love him. 

He looks up at me with a little bit of panic, "do you want to go first?" God , he is so cute.  
"Sure, cutie"  
"Don't call me that," he practically pouts at that, oh my god I could propose right now. 

 

We move his table out of the way and lay out the twister mat. I look up at the wrong, possibly best time, Levi is bending at the waist trying to get the corner to flatten out. Bless his ass. It is so round and a striking difference to the rest of his muscled body, now that I think about it I could start a fucking religion that worshiped his ass and I would at least have 17 baptized members by the end of the month. 

H straightens his back and glances over his shoulder at me, "you going or what, loser?" Oh man, I should have made Levi go first. No, wait! That is a very perverted thought, I need jesus. 

I flick the little plastic arrow of destiny "right hand, red," I read from the cardboard square. I bend at my waist hoping to give Levi the same view he just took from me. He doesn't even bat a lash, damn his stoic, sexy face. 

"Left foot, green" 

 

We are all tangled up in each others limbs now. It really isn't as sexy as it sounds, just uncomfortable. Finally, Levi grunts, "I give up," and falls down.  
I laugh, falling next to him, "you were winning though."  
"That's not what I was giving up on."  
"Please elaborate, Levi my mysterious lover," my voice is dripping in sarcasm.  
"You're such a brat," he says rolling over to face me ," do I look hot in this?"  
Woah, too much blunt right now Levi. "Uh, yeah," my voice sounds hoarse. Great, Levi has to know I'm turned on by now.  
"Tch, just a 'yeah' I was aiming for something else." He turns away from me blushing? Is Levi embarrassed?  
" I meant fuck yes. 10/10 would bang."  
"Oh my god you are such a dork."  
"But you still want to tap that, huh?" I'm being a little shit, but it is for good cause, to make Levi feel better.  
"Unfortunately," is his retort.  
I crawl over to straddle him. "Get off me, you giant!" He practically shrieks.  
I laugh, "sorry, I forgot babe," I roll so Levi is now on top of me.  
"Is this more what you were planing, corporal?" Levi is into kinky shit, but so am I. His pupils dilate with hunger, "something like this, yes."  
My clothes are the first to go, "why didn't you say anything about my shorts?"  
"I-" ,he nibbles at my collarbone, "I'm sorry it won't happen again!" I'm moaning already and he still has on his cute outfit. Damn him.  
"Damn right it won't happen again," he grunts taking off the too big shirt. He rolls his hips making content noises, this is going to be the death of me. I am dead. In heaven or hell, who fucking knows?  
"Levi, take off your fucking slut shorts and fuck me," I whine.  
"Shhh, shitty brats don't give the orders," Oh fuck, I fucked up, " punishment for you Jaeger." He practically purrs this in my ear. 

Smack! Holy shit did that happen from Levi slapping my ass? The tingling sensation tells me it did. 

Smack!  
I can feel the skin on my ass turning red. 

Smack!  
I pant, "I'm sorry Corporal!" 

Smack!  
"Say it again, Eren." 

Smack!  
"I'm sorry, Corporal!" I'm moaning the last part. 

Smack!  
"How sorry?" 

Smack!  
"I am very sorry corporal, please forgive me!" 

Smack!  
He leans in and whispers in the shell of my ear, "good boy." 

I hear the cap pop and the gel substance get squeezed out. The anticipation is killing me. Next I hear the snap of latex and a soft sigh from the pouting lips of Levi. 

He dips his finger in the cool gel and pushes his finger inside me. I can feel it wriggle and then comes the second and a third, Levi has kind of given up on taking time to prep me because I masturbate like, every day. That's what happens when you are a stressed out horny college kid. Not even sorry. 

He removes his fingers and covers his cock in lube, pressing it into me slowly. His thrusts started out slow and rhythmic, Levi panted in my ear "so who do you think won twister?" 

I let out a shocked breathy laugh that turned into a moan as Levi nibbled on my shoulder. Neither of us were going to last much longer. Levi's hips were now slamming erratically into me. 

Levi came screaming my name making me tumble over as well. He pulled out and stated, "we need to throw away this twister mat."

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops I took 100885000 years to write anything (true story I did the math) but I wrote this... Yeah. Anyways, as always leave a kudos if you want, it's greatly appreciated and makes me want to write more, and/or leave constructive critism or just a string of nice words. Happy reading you perves.


End file.
